La historia de Raven
by Draguila
Summary: ¡Buenas!...La historia de Raven, no la base a la historia real, es mi propia creación, aunque el personaje no lo cree, hice la historia de su vida asiendo unos pequeños cambios de su personalidad.


**La Historia de Raven.**

**-"HOLA"**

**Seguro se preguntan, "que extraña se ve Raven, parece que algo le falta "**

**"Bueno" si eso se preguntan tal vez es porque me falta la gema de charta en mi frente, y tal vez me ven mas diferente.**

**Ya tengo 23 años, y lo de mi gema es parte de mi historia de lo que e vivido, les voy a contar mi pasado desde que era una niña, es un poco duro recordar mi niñez, pero me sentiré mejor si les cuento.**

**Desde que estaba muy pequeña no entendía el desprecio de la gente, le preguntaba a mi madre y ella solo me decía que no le pusiera atención a eso.**

**Cuando cumplí 5 años sin darme cuenta cuando me ponía a llorar o cuando me enojaba asía desastres con mis poderes, cosa que me asustaba muchos problemas, mi madre no me dejaba salir afuera y menos jugar con otros niños, yo como no entendía eso me deprimía y me asía llorar, ahora ablando de nuevo que cuando cumplí 5 años mi madre cambio y un día de muy de mañana salió y no regreso asta el medio día. Ese día no me hablaba, mi inocencia no me permitía darme cuenta que algo su seria, solo jugaba debajo de la meza mientras que miraba a mi madre guardando cosas en un maletín. En la tarde tronaba mucho estaba algo asustada, y le dije a mi madre.... -mami quiero leche, tengo hambre- .....pero ella no me contesto nada, solo me miro entonces abrase de su brazo y ella me miro y me dijo: "tienes que sobrevivir sola en este mundo, nunca dependas de nadie"**

**Cuando me dijo eso de forma un poco brusca quito su brazo de mi, yo solo la mire muy triste y pensaba que algo malo había echo, pero pensaba que luego estaría alegre con migo y me trataría bien, me acerqué a la ventana y mire asía afuera con los relámpagos miraba asía fuera, comencé a jugar con las cortinas sin ni una preocupación.**

**Pero al rato después me asuste porque mire para afuera y cuando relampagueo mire un extraño hombre como un monje afuera y no dejaba mirar su rostro, me asuste y corrí y busque a mi madre y le dije:**

**-"MAMI" "MAMI" - allá afuera hay un señor que da miedo.**

**Ella miro por la ventana y dijo -ya es hora- y agarro el maletín y me agarro de la mano y me llevó a fuera, yo tenia miedo y le dije a ella ¿mami a donde vamos? y no me respondió.**

**Ella le dio el maletín al extraño monje y me mira y me dijo:**

**-¡escúcheme Raquel! -tienes que irte con este señor, estarás bien-**

**-¿me entiendes?**

**No entendía nada, solo tenia tanto miedo y dije:**

**-no mami no quiero ir con ese señor.**

**-¿TIENES QUE IR CON EL?..... -Y NO LLORES,.... YA ESTAS GRANDE Y TIENES QUE SER FURTE.**

**Mi madre me grito, eso me puso tan triste, el señor me agarro de la mano, su mano estaban tan fría, estaba oscuro y yo solo miraba asía atrás a mi mama no paraba de llorar nos íbamos alejando lentamente nos topábamos gente que cuando me miraban se aconsejaban y las señoras abrazaban a sus hijos, yo deje de llorar y trataba de ser fuerte y solo miraba ese extraño camino para donde nos dirigíamos, y miro al extraño hombre y le pregunte:**

**-"señor"**

**-¿a donde vamos?**

**-el no me contesto.**

**Entonces yo insistí y le pregunte de nuevo: "señor" ¿adonde vamos?**

**-el hombre por fin dijo: -vamos al templo.**

**-¡el templo ! ¿cual templo?**

**Pregunte yo con miedo y con curiosidad.**

**-el templo de monjes,.... -allí será tu nueva casa.**

**Yo simplemente guarde silencio, y contuve la tristeza y solo me preguntaba que porque mi madre ya no me quería mas, mire el gran templo a lo lejos y el miedo asía que mi corazón latiera mas rápido. Cuando llegamos todo allí daba miedo y esos señores me miraban extraño, y uno de ellos séme acerca un señor que no tenia nada de cabello en su cabeza y le brillaba mucho su cabeza como un piso encerado eso medio gracia pero tanto era el miedo que no reí, y se agacha y me dice un nombre muy raro y me dijo:**

**-¡hola pequeña! -yo me llamo "Masacure"**

**-¿tu como te llamas?**

**-me llamo Raquel.**

**!tu nombre es extraño¡ -pregunte yo con curiosidad.**

**-¡jejejeje! -eso es porque no soy de tu tierra, pequeña.**

**-¡vamos!.......¡vamos! -no temas iremos a ver tu habitación que te parece.**

**El señor me hablaba con cariño y con suavidad y me asía sentirme segura y así paso el tiempo y mis poderes aumentaban, pero no podía controlarlos por cualquier cosa que me pasara fuera que me asustara o me riera mucho o llorara o por tristeza se salía y asía daños. Los monjes no estaban acostumbrados a cuidar niños y muchas ocasiones me maltrataron mucho, Masacure no todo el tiempo estaba a mi lado para protegerme, el era el único que me trataba bien, tenia que estudiar mucho para mi edad que ya tenia 7 años, y a esa edad me ponían a estudiar demasiado ya estaba harta y cuando asía una travesura me encerraban en un cuarto frió y pequeño y me la pasaba muy triste.**

**Un día de esos de tanto estudio uno de los monjes me dijo que tenia visitas, yo sin pensarlo corrí muy alegre ya que pensaba que era mi madre cuando ya voy llegando miro a Masacure y le pregunte:**

**-¿Es mi mama?..... -le pregunte con emoción, pero el se quedo serio y me dijo.**

**-lo siento,... no es ella, es Azar.**


End file.
